The Tower
The Tower is a location in El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron. It was built by the Grigori and their followers after their Fall to Earth. It is composed of seven floors, each one of them dedicated to one Fallen Angel, and each floor feature the Watcher's Eye, except for the final one, which generates a veil hiding the Tower, the Watchers and their followers from God's sight. It was also built to resist The Flood. After reaching Semyaza's floor, Enoch deactivates the Tower, causing the eyes to shut themselves, and dispelling the veil, revealing the sky. Ezekiel's floor Ezekiel's floor is a dark, gloomy place. Ezekiel can change the landscape's appearance by casting an illusion. Enoch meets Nanna and Neph on this floor. Enemies include Souls of the Beloved, Ezek A, Ezek G and Ezek V. The final bosses are Foola & Woola. Sariel's floor Sariel's floor starts off as a platform with four walkways. Each walkway leads to a portal. Once the first three portals have been explored, a stairway leading up to Sariel will appear. These first three portals lead to the homes of Sariel's numerous Nephilim children. The fourth portal, which is optional, leads to The Darkness. Enemies include Sariel's Beloved and Martyrs. The final boss is Sariel. Baraqel's floor Baraqel's floor is being decimated by a Fire Nephilim's fire balls. There is a rocky path leading up to an unstable tower made of spikes. Before Enoch arrives at this floor, he receives a request from Sin to deal with the Fire Nephilim. Enemies include the Doruga and the Fire Nephilim. The final boss is the Baraqel Nephilim, who is dealt with by Methuselah. Azazel's floor Azazel's floor has a futuristic setting, featuring a highly-advanced and technology-filled world. The floor is traversed by riding along the roads on a motorbike. Enemies include the three Azazs, who will merge to become the final boss, Battorile. Armaros's floor Armaros's floor resembles an underwater world. The floor is surrounded by an ocean in which the Water Nephilim swims peacefully. There are numerous enemies who are loyal followers of Armaros, including Arma A, Arma G and Arma V. The final boss is Armaros; however, the fight gets interrupted by Belial who kidnaps Nanna and Enoch. Armaros opts to journey into The Darkness to retrieve both. Arakiel's floor Arakiel's floor is full of platforms that require a lot of jumping to reach. Half-way through the floor there is a shrine dedicated to Arakiel. The shrine features two enormous statues and, according to Lucifel, Arakiel's body "strung upon an altar." Enoch meets Ishtar for the first time at the end of this floor. Enemies include Acutmartyrs, Arma V and Boola. The final boss is Ezekiel. Semyaza's floor Semyaza's floor is a dark, gloomy place. The floor is dark save for a light source emitting from Enoch. At the end of the floor stands Semyaza's triangular life support system. Enemies include Azazel. The final boss is Dark Armaros. Trivia *It took Enoch thirty years to locate The Tower, much less time than Lucifel expected. Category:Locations